dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DnDWiki:Constructed Children
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading Stone Children & Constructed Children (Greater arcanic constructs.) Stone Children stats first, after Constructed Children. Section heading Stonechild Racial Traits:Average Height: 6' - 8'6: (constructed children) Range from the smallest size of what is considered "Huge" to the maximum before "Gargantuan." :Average Weight: 300 - 475 lbs (Constructed children) 1000 :Ability Scores: +3 Strength, +2 Constitution. (Constructed children) +10 strength, +10 constitution, +6 intelligence, +5 wisdom, -8 charisma +6 dexterity (Adjust Strength to 30.) :Size: Medium. (Constructed Children) Huge. :Speed: 6 squares; Unaffected by rough terrain. (Constructed Children) 10 squares. :Vision: Darkvision. :Languages: Common. Choose two others :Skill Bonuses:+2 Endurance and +2 Perception or +2 Athletics. (Constructed Children) Previous bonuses (except for perception) & +10 to crafting of all armor types, tower shields, arrows, two handed weapons, all martial and exotic weapons. :Stone Hide:(Natural armor) Stonechild gain a +1 bonus to AC a +2 bonus to AC at Level 11 and a +4 bonus to AC at Level 21 (Constructed children) Constructed Children gain the bonuses at the same levels mentioned before, but gain a + 5 at level 6, a + 6 at level 11, and a +7 at level 21. :Natures resilence: Due to their connection to mother earth, Stonechild are immune to Acid and Poison. They are also immune to ongoing damage from these affects. (Constructed Children) Are immune to: Fire, instant kill spells, cold, Acid, Poison, Necrotic Damage, Divinity Damage. But are highly vulnerable to Thunder and Lightning damage, dealing a critical if it is a confirmed hit. :Earth shaking strike: As a Stonechild you can use Earth shaking strike racial power once an encounter. (Constructed Children) Constructed Children once per day have the ability to travel into the astral sea. Play an Stonechild if you want... *To be bold and daring. *To lust for life and battle. *To never turn down an opportunity to test your skills or prove your Strength. *To be a member of a race that favors the Fighter, Barbarian and Warden classes. Physical Qualities The Stonechild race was born of mortal and elemental. The most gifted of Stone Children are pure constructs of hardened stone and arcanic energy. The energy is a bright blue, that flows throughout the cracks of their body. Playing a Stonechild 'Stonechild Characteristics:'� Brawlers and well versed in the art of combat.Male Names: They share the same names as dwarves'Female Names:'� They share the same names as dwarves Stonechild Adventurers More info on "Constructed Children" below.Gain an additional attack at 1'st level not including class benefits.When performing a critical hit, double your strength modifier damage and add it to your critical damage.When a Constructed Child has fallen in battle he can be restored thanks to the divine arcanic energy that flows throughout him in 1D6 hours.Age is presumed to be immortal.Constructed Children are granted wings if they pray to a deity.Alignment varies as it does for any creature. They are strong willed and make decisions for themsleves. Typically neutral.Attacks: Punch (1d12) Headbutt (1d8) Backbreaker (2d10) Hit Die: D20 Category:Constructs